Map:Sunbridge
is a two-player map. It can be played on standard, advanced, and expert difficulties. To defeat the infected god, you have to first destroy his two power shrines. Use the magical gate to direct the flow of the enemies, deciding which of you defends and who can attack. Switch it every few minutes by using the controllers near your first monument. Goals * The Mad God ** Defeat Mora Deck Strategies Fire Fire is a swarm tactic before Tier 3. Their archers are weaker, but cost less to play. A fire player should be on the western side of the map. After securing your 3rd monument and reaching Tier 3, you can have the eastern player defend while the western (fire) moves up to fulfill the objectives on their side. If desired, the fire player may also move to the eastern side to clear out more enemies for his teammate. Frost Frost is best at Tier 2. If you place a primary frost player on the eastern side, they can easily defend themselves at Tier 2. With towers, archers, and freezing spells, they are able to hold out very easily. The switch can be flipped to give the eastern side the defensive role whenever you want. Brannoc will alert you to each side's purpose. Nature Nature has the best archers and support buildings. Your Windweavers on the walls of your fortress will prove invaluable. Shamans inside the fort will keep them healed without exposing themselves. A nature player will slowly move up the map, playing a defensive and support role. Shamans are key when fighting the air units such as the dragons and spore launchers. Shadow Shadow is pure offense. Shadow should be the first element to reach their northern objectives. When playing a primary shadow deck, you can easily pour units onto the playing field and enjoy the massive rush. When coupled with a few Fire units, a deck like this should easily push past the first fort as well as the third monument. Walkthrough * Extra Long Range Cards can take out the power shrines, and even Mora itself once the healers are down * Switching the gates every 30 seconds significantly reduces the patrols; they simply go back into their spawning point and disappear, and the next spawn appears, whereupon it too can be sent back, and so on. Standard Reaching Mora Keep in mind that the less experienced player should go on the left as it has safer spots. In all of the maps you should defeat the enemy base to the side of you to stop attacks. Then build a large army of weak but plentiful creatures to take down the walled area as it's weakened substantially. There are power wells either side of you and it is recommended that you take those as soon as you can after building the walls. They are guarded by 1 brute and are easy to take. Make a few archers and place them on the wall. There should be monuments near a moderate sized enemy base and you shouldn't take those yet because the enemy will only destroy it. Get a long range fighter like a fire stalker surrounded by a few melee troops and take out the first tower. Then gather a large army and attack. Take out the flying creatures and the hags as they are the most annoying. Take the monument and get your best creatures including ranged siege like the construct to take out the towers and walls. Also any flying units to take out the melee enemies before they can attack. For the shrine, good choices are rifle cultists and necrofury. Necrofury's ability destroys the shrine in just one hit. This gives you the advantage of not having to kill all the enemy towers and creatures. The rifle cultists dark grenade does the same when you empower them with the spell unholy hero. Rifle cultists, necrofury and unholy hero are all T4 cards that require only 1 shadow orb and 3 of your choice, so they fit in a lot of decks. After destroying the shrine stay near the gates next to the power wells and get big units. Take out the enemy units before Mora and then attack the god. Defeating Mora Mora will have four healers around him. These are your primary targets. By the time you reach the boss area, you and your partner will both be at Tier 4 and will be pushing out some heavy units. Mora himself does not pose a threat. It is the additional creatures that spawn and support him. Be sure that you have your units focus fire on the support creatures first. To remove the shield around Mora, you and your partner will need to destroy all 4 healers within 3 to 4 seconds of each other. To ensure that the fight is in your favor, place towers and support structures in the southern portion of Mora's arena. They will draw fire and support you in destroying the smaller creatures. Advanced The Advanced version of this scenario is practically the same as the Standard version. The only changes in the higher difficulty would be that the enemies use more Tier 2 units earlier on. This is easily fixed by archers on the walls of your small fort. Using swift units, you are able to draw the enemies from their positions and lure them to your fortress. The fortress also has room for 4 towers - one in each corner. Be advised that you do have a unit limit and filling the walls with archers is not advisable after you secure the monument and power nodes to the north. (Also: Be sure to flip the gate switch when there is around 15~20 seconds left on the timer. This gives each player enough time to prepare for their next role) Expert Replay * MrAcesofspades, Free2Play deck Part 1, YouTube * MrAcesofspades, Free2Play deck Part 2, YouTube Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: